Fukai Aishiteru
by Everything is clear
Summary: Inside 'cuz even a mop can write a better summary than me sulks. So feel free and read. Sasunaru, Lemon, AU, CROSS DRESSING NARUTO!XD! scary possessive pervert sasuke ?


Title: Fukai Aishiteru

Warning: Mpreg, AU, Lemon, scary possessive pervert sasuke (?) You know the rest… Come on it is sasunaru oh YEAH AND A CROSS DRESSING NARUTO.

I felt bad when writing this but hopefully it doesn't come out that way I was listening to Antique Café with the song BondS Kizuna That song ROCKS THE HEAVENS!

Summary: Sasuke leads a happy life with his wife naruto who in short months will conceive, what happens when naruto's unknow past catches up with him and he finds out he is suppose to marry someone else and have an heir, will sasuke stand for this, would you let someone you love walk away?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or it's characters or anyone famous mentioned in this fic I mean seriously sighs. If you think I did then you need this. gets slapped with a fish

How beautiful it was to see that lovely angelic face with those creamy baby blue eyes, those full pink lips that could do wonders. The way that mouth would widen and smile adorably at him, he loved that smile it was meant for him and only him nobody else had the right to see him smile otherwise they would burn to a crisp at the fiery pits of hell.

His life couldn't be any better it felt like every pain, every sadness of his life including the massacre of his family was nothing when compared to the life he now had with the most beautiful, lovely, gentle, fuckable blond know as naruto.

Thank you kyuubi for letting naruto get pregnant, he know carries an heir, but most importantly our love child, the seed of our love.

Sasuke's eyes were slowly traveling down his wife's white dress, he couldn't figure out when naruto started wearing dresses but DAMN IT WAS HOT! Just looking at naruto wearing dresses was enough to give him a hard on 24/7.

He stopped and looked at his tummy that was being proudly shown as if the baby were saying look at me! He smirked in only a few days his and naruto's child would be born, his heart felt so happy, thinking about what to name his child, wondering if the little angel would have his eyes, or naruto's wild blonde hair.

Oi! Sasuke you alright naruto asked confused, I wonder what he's thinking maybe something perverted by the look of that smile shudders. Teme staring at my tummy isn't going to get me to go into labor right away, naruto pouted being scared a little when it was time for the baby to be born.

But you look so fuckably delicious carrying our first love child, you look so much beautiful more than before. If it wasn't for the stupid doctors orders I would of thrown you in bed already and pushed my….

SASUKE! You perverted hentai! Not in front of our child, said naruto while bringing his hands to his tummy and rubbing at it softly.

AHHH! Naruto yelped slightly

Naruto my love what's wrong! Sasuke yelled worriedly rushing to his wife's and possessively embracing him are you okay? What's wrong! Tell me!

Calm down sasuke I'm alright it's just that I… naruto began to giggle

What? Sasuke asked confusion written all over his face.

I felt the baby kick, here feel her kicking naruto brought sasuke's hands to his tummy, he didn't miss the look of joy and happiness in sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke felt like every pain, every obstacle was wiped out all the joy and happiness he was feeling, no words could describe the feeling in sasuke's heart.

He's kicking. Our love child, our seed of love, sasuke's voice trembled as if afraid if this precious moment was only a dream and he would be ripped apart from it.

It's a girl teme not a boy!

Says who dobe did you ask kyuubi about this sasuke smirked I thought we would guess what the baby's gender would be.

I… naruto began but stopped when he saw sasuke's smirk get wider, it's my motherly intuition (1)

Sasuke heart sank with joy… Whatever you say dobe..

He felt his heart ready to explode and stared at naruto's blue eyes

I love you so much, he picked naruto up and twirled him around chanting I love you, I love you so much please don't ever leave me. Sasuke brought his lips to naruto's and kissed him pouring in all the joy and sexual frustration he had. Naruto pulled back from lack of air and a wave of nausea hit him he held onto sasuke from falling.

Naruto I'm sorry are you alright, baby?

Yes, just please don't do that again naruto said bringing a hand to cover his eyes from the sun that were making his head spin.

Sasuke can we go back home? I'm feeling very tired.

Of course, sorry, let's go back home you need rest, and I don't want to strain you or cause harm to our child. Besides watching you sleep is my favorite thing to do besides…. Sasuke didn't even get to finish that sentence naruto covered his mouth and escaped from his grasp and started walking away fast.

Oi! NARUTO BABY, MA CHERIE!(2) don't walk away my love.

Whatever you hentai! That seems the only thing you think about and seemed to be controlled of.

CAN YOU BLAME ME! It's been 9 months already I've just been working on some things, like how I'm going to screw your brains out, the positions I want you in and let's not forget fucking you hard and rough against the wall, and getting to make another "fruit of our love" while were at it.

Naruto's face was bright red if anyone had mercy on him they would help sasuke and his sex drive problem, I mean seriously doesn't he ever feel tired? naruto asked himself.

Sasuke was giving him the I'm-going-to-fuck-you-senseless-after-your-pregnancy-is-over "look".

Naruto quickly made his way back to the palace and threw his hands in the hair wailing why do I have to have a horny sexual fiend for a husband.

Sasuke soon followed.. smirking all the way.

At another part of the palace………

So your saying that you lied to him! If he finds out you'll be decapitated and burned to the fiery pits of hell. Iruka sreamed

Relax ruru he won't find out besides I'm doing naruto a favor keeping horny little sasuke away from him even if it only was for nine months. Poor naru-chan he needs a break from the horny uchiha.

You should talk kakashi, you ask for it every five minutes.

How am I suppose to keep my hands to myself when your so damn sexy.

Hmph! Your not getting any until you apologize to sasuke for lying to him even if it was a so –called favor to naruto as you say.

But ruka-chan!

NO! now leave I'm tired

Fine see if I care I'll do it myself.

YEAH SEE IF THAT HELPS YOU KNOW IT WON'T BE AS GOOD!

Damn he was right, oh well his dolphin-chan he would do anything even if he was signing his own death sentence. sweatdrop

I think Padme from Star Wars said that in one of the Star Wars Books I forgot the name SORRY!

This is one of the songs from Malice Mizer haaa brings back memories sighs why they have to break up.

Next chappie what happens to Kakashi-sensei? What about Naruto when sasuke finds out that he can fuck naruto senseless? RUN NARUTO! Thanx for reading I appreciate it deeply.


End file.
